Kahir Bin Al-Muhammad
"Muhammad bin Kiya Buzrug is my da'i, hujjat and special representative. Those who adhere to our doctrines should obey him unitedly in the worldly matters, and comply with his orders, and consider his instructions as if the divine revelation. None should disobey his orders, and remain steadfast therewith, and enforce it as if they are acting for me." - Imam al-Kahir Hassan bin Muhammad bin Ali, surnamed al-Kahir bi-Quwatullah, or al-Kahir bi-Ahkami'l, was born in 1126. His official name with Alamut's records was Hassan bin Muhammad, also known as Hassan I. In Baghdad, the Abbasid caliph Muktafi (d. 1160) was ruling at that time, and was succeeded by caliph Mustanjid (d. 1170). In Persia, the Seljuq sultan Muhammad I (d. 1160) was succeeded by Suleiman Shah (d. 1161) and Arslan (d. 1176). In Egypt, the Fatimid ruler al-Faiz (d. 1160) was followed by al-Adid (d. 1171), the last of the Fatimids. The period of Imam al-Kahir was very peaceful, because the Seljuk had waged not a single war against the Ismailis. The Nizari state had been recognized by the neighboring rulers, and the Assassin coinage was also in circulation. Biography Period of Concealment The dawr-i satr ''(period of concealment) was almost on the verge of completion, therefore, Imam al-Kahir pre-arranged its celebration in his period. It appears that he intended few major changes in Alamut, and therefore, he resolved to take over the power from Muhammad bin Kiya. In 1160, Imam al-Kahir moved to Alamut, and caused a small gathering of the faithful, and took the charges from Muhammad bin Kiya in a simple ceremony. He also received a ceremonial oath of allegiance from Muhammad bin Kiya and the followers. He declared Muhammad bin Kiya as his ''vizir and hailed his valuable services. The Imam also made a trip round the valley of Alamut on a horse with his new vizir to inspect the administration. The Nizari state entered henceforward into a new era when an Imam began to govern both spiritual and some temporal powers. John Malcolm writes in History of Persia (London, 1815, 1:402) that, "Muhammad (bin Kiya Buzrug) probably gave up the name of power, as he constituted himself the vizir of the prince (Imam), whom religious consideration had led him to raise to the dignity of chief ruler." Most of the sources have drawn the conclusion that Muhammad bin Kiya Buzrug continued to remain as the third ruler till 1162, which is not in correlation with the modern Ismaili traditions. According to Ismailis, Mohammad bin Kiya held the office till 1160 as a third ruler, and then Imam al-Kahir himself became the fourth ruler. Muhammad bin Kiya continued his services as a vizier from 1160 till his death in 1162. Mustapha Ghaleb writes in A'lam al-Ismailiyya (Beirut, 1964. p. 244) that, "Imam al-Kahir executed the affairs of dawa and state together with great deal of intelligence and skill, whom he dealt by his own excellent hands. He issued official orders in all the Ismaili territories, informing Muhammad bin Kiya Buzrug as his hujjat and the supervisor in political and martial affairs as well." Hassan-i Sabbah had sent some da'is to Iraq, but owing to the incessant raids of the Seljuk, the Assassins of Iraq lost their contact with Alamut. The local disputes of the da'is in Iraq also caused the mission inactive. According to A'lm al-Ismailiyya (p. 245), "Imam al-Kahir deputed his cousin and a confident da'i, Abu'l Hasan Sinan bin Suleman bin Muhammad towards Basra, with an instruction to reorganize the mission works. He blessed him with guidance and advices that proved potential in complying the assignment." Abu'l Hassan swept off the internal dissensions, and brought the mission of Basra under the Syrian da'is. Zahiri Faryabi was also an eminent Ismaili da'i, who had been sent by Imam al-Kahir to a [[Chief Da'i|chief da'i]], Kamaluddin Kohistani for his further training. He was then appointed for the Assassin mission at Daylam. Death Imam al-Kahir died a few months after the death of Muhammad bin Kiya at the end of 1162 after consigning the Imamate to his son, Hassan II. Alternate Beliefs of Remote Followers The Ismailis of Qazwin and other remote regions believed that Imam Kahir was the son of Muhammad bin Kiya. Others believed that Hassan Ala Zikrihi's Salam (or Hassan II) was the son of Muhammad bin Kiya. This belief makes Hassan bin Muhammad bin Kiya and Hassan, the son of Imam al-Kahir the same person. Ata Malik Juvaini's objective was to alter the history of the Alamut Imams, yet he also derived his information from alternate accounts, and may have ignored the genuine Ismaili traditions. He may have designed a history at his full liberty after the destruction of Assassin literature and documents. Category:Imams